Stolen Woman Captured Hearts 2
by skinner2000185
Summary: what happened after the movie
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone I am new here and I have only posted one complete story I was considering writing another but I was not sure how people will act I will put up the Prologue and see how many people would be interested in reading this sort of topic.  
  
The Movie I am branching off is Stolen Woman, Captured Hearts. If you did not see, the show here is my summary, which will be my prologue  
  
The year is 1868:  
  
Anna was in the wagon train when a bunch of Native Americans came and attached her wagon. All were killed but her and Mary the pregnant lady with her. The Indian leader came to her wagon and let he go. She reached Hayes the fort they were traveling to and she reported the incident. Her brother who was the minister came to take her home and told her that he had found a husband for her. So Stewart (her brother) and her traveled out to meet Daniel (Her soon to be husband). Her brother married them. While Anna was living, there she had befriended another woman named Sara. They were both in Anna's house when the same Indians came and took Anna and her friend. At first they were beaten for the Indians needed some one to put the blame on. Soon they made peace with most of them and the leader who we saw at the wagon train was call Tokalah and we find that he seems to like Anna a lot. After spending about a year with the tribe Anna is starting to be one of them, talking in their tongue and Tokalah is starting to speak English. Thought Tokalah has asked Anna many times to lay with him she will not because of her husband. Sara the woman who was taken with Anna is planning for them to escape. At this time, General Custard is out looking for the females that have been taken. Therefore, Anna and Sara plan to run away and the tribe goes and follows them. Tokalah and some of the other men who are great trackers fine the woman no problem. The men return to the village with Sara leaving Tokalah and Anna all alone. Tokalah starts yelling at Anna saying they are thieves and all. They start to push each other a bit but Tokalah holds Anna close to himself. Finally, after a year Anna gives in and her and Tokalah make love. Now the next day Custards men make an advance on the Indian tribe and the Indians go to meet with him. They do the peace pipe and talk about the release of the woman. Tokalah will allow them to have Sara but Anna they can't. This Daniel all upset and he becomes extremely angry. They explain that Anna's heart has changed. However, they don't care. They take Luta the tribe's chief into custody. They have a battle and Tokalah is shot. So, they return to camp. Sara runs away but Anna stays by Tokalah. She tells him she must return or they will kill Luta. He then tells her that the reason he did not shot her at the wagon train was that she was in his vision when he was a boy. Therefore, he knew that she was his soul mate. She goes and returns to the camp and they let Luta go. They have a party at Hayes for all the women. After some time Anna and Sara are again in Anna's kitchen and they are talking. Sara tells Anna that she needs to return to the Indians for that was her calling or else she will die. Anna spends one more night with her husband for that is what he asked for and she then runs away to find Tokalah. She finds the village all burnt and is beginning to worry when she sees him paying his respects to the loved ones lost. He says that he has been praying and fasting for such a vision. And she tells him that she is not a vision and they hug there on the hill.  
  
That is where the movie stops and where I would like to pick up. Let me know what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I own nothing of this story or these characters. None of the views or information is meant to poke fun or reticule native Americans. I am only trying to tell a story and how I saw the story would have continued after the credits using methods that were simplistic not cause I believe Native Americans to be simply minded just that I believe they did not over complicate things. I originally wrote this with a dear friend who has since passed since I don't have any of her notes I cant be sure that some of this story line is not hers as well so in her Tribute.

I am sorry that this took me so long to update. But I had misplaced the notes that I had from 2002 when I was first going to post this story and since at that time no one showed an interest I boxed it up and it took forever to find again and some of the notes were written so sloppy that even I could not figure out what I was saying. Any way hope you enjoy

As they stood there hugging Tokalah was still thinking that he must have feel asleep or something because Anna had said she would return to him in a vision not in body. He could feel her tears on his shoulder and he could feel her one hand on his back and the book. As they continued to hug the book fell for he was able to feel the other hand and there was no metal that he could feel against his skin. Even when they had been together that night in the woods he had felt that metal as a reminder that she was living two lives then one that she had chosen before she knew him and then one that she now lived. With not feeling that metal of her wedding ring he had to know was he truly dreaming. He pulled away from the hug slightly still keeping her in his arms for fear she might vanish. He looked into her hazel eyes and he was totally lost he did not care if this was a dream he would enjoy it as far as he was allowed. He lowered his mouth towards hers and began to kiss her as they were kissing he felt her hands roam his back and thru his long hair his own hands roamed her body from her neck to support her head to pulling her waist closer to himself.

Finally he stepped a bit away knowing that if she was truly here and truly wanted him he wanted to follow all rituals so that no one else could claim her or try to take her away as someone to breed with. For he knew that is what all the men that had survived would be thinking about breeding so that they would have heirs to teach the stories and their ways to.

If Anna was truly her he wanted to be selfish and have her as his own meaning no other man of his people could try to be with her. He looked at her and spoke " As you know many died if you return with me many of the men that did survive will want to be with you to care on our lives to ensure there are children since there were so many that were killed or died after Yellow hair attacked." She looked at him not sure what he was telling her was he willing to share her did he want her to be like whore for his people so they could continue on in life. She waited to see what else he would say. "Anna do you want to live in my lodge and be mine or do you want to return and be free to whoever wishes to have a child?" She smiled at him and said "I want to live in your lodge keep your furs warm bear your children alone." He nodded "then we must perform the wedding here before we go back." She nodded and waited for him to tell her what was traditional as even though she was there with them for a year there was never a wedding so she did not know the practices.

He moved back towards her and took her hand and lead her to the river that was by where they had lived. "We must stripe and bath washing away all past lovers and then while in the water we must unite in body to complete the wedding of my people. Once that is done we don't make love in the water we are then normally wrapped together in a single blanket and we are to stay in that blanket with no other clothes on till we consummate in the teepee of the man" She smiled at him and began to remove her dress as he went to his horse to retrieve the blanket that they had first made love under when he returned she was in the river. He smiled and striped him self and made his own way into the river to join her.

Once he reached her in the river he kissed her letting them join in body he whispered to her " This is not necessary but I wanted you to know this as my body is apart of yours I love you Anna I always did." and he kisses her passionately. She slowly drags herself away from the kiss to whisper to him " I love you I have since the time you asked me to wash your horse and you were covered in blood. I have longed to be yours." He lifts her from the river and carries her to shore and wraps her and himself in the blanket he gathers his own clothes and asks " Do you want your dress?" "She smiles no I leave it here as I left that life behind." They walk toward his Horse and he mounts it and then brings her up behind him and she rewrapped him in the blanket as there was not another way other way for him to mount.

They gallop away toward the new village location. When they reach the village Anna sees the small amount of people that are still alive and she begins to cry they see her and Tokalah on his Horse wrapped in the blanket and many being to wonder why. Some wonder if they pledged themselves to each other and only have to consummate in his teepee. He unwraps himself so he can get down from the horse and his people see that he was naked and realize that they are indeed on their way to be married and are very happy for Tokalah. He then helps Anna down and rewraps the blanket around his exposed body. She smiles at him as he leads her to his teepee they enter. And he slowly unwraps the both of them from the blanket and completes the ritual making her his wife in the eyes of his people marking her as his and only his.

Anna smiles as they lay on the blankets after making love she knows that she has not told Tokalah but from the night in the woods she is pregnant with Tokalah's child already. She hopes he will be happy about the news and not assume that her husband put it there and she is trying to pass the child off as his.

Next chapter Tokalah's reaction to her pregnancy.


End file.
